1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to a shower head capable of automatic switching and manual positioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shower head implements function switching in a rotating manner. When the shower head is switched, one hand holds a shower head main body and the other hand holds a rotating unit composed of a face plate and other parts. By rotating the face plate of the rotating unit, the shower head provides different outflow modes. It needs both hands to implement function switching for the existing shower heads. It is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.